


may i have this text

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: A drabble in which Nico and Levi get to know each other before they even met.





	may i have this text

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wasn't quite sure if i should make a new drabble collection for the meet cutes I already written and posted to tumblr, but I thought that might get a little chaotic, so I'll just continue to post them as seperate stories in the AU collection! :)

Levi frowned in confusion when his phone beeped. He didn’t get messages at this time of day. It was 2.32 am. The fact that he was still awake was unusual enough. But him getting a text message? He unlocked his phone to look at the message from a number he didn’t recognize. 

_yo, check this out._

[ _picture of an attractive guy with a black cat sitting on top of his head_ ]

He had no idea who this was, but he wanted to know more about this guy. He was hot. And he had a cat.

“Sprinkles!” Levi called out for the ginger cat who made his way over to the bed, jumping up and making himself comfortable on Levi’s chest. 

“No honey. Get onto my head. See?” He showed him the picture as if he’d understand. “Like this.”

Sprinkles didn’t move a bit. Instead, he just purred content. 

Resigned, Levi just took a picture of him giving Sprinkles a kiss and sent it over to the mysterious stranger.

**He’s not that athletic tonight.**

A few minutes passed until his phone beeped again.

_you’re not who I expected._

**You’re disappointed?**

_i didn’t say that._

Levi’s heart began to beat faster. Dammit, he just developed a huge instant crush on that guy. How could he not? He was attractive and had a cat. The perfect combo.

**That’s nice to hear.**

He ran his hand over Sprinkles’ soft fur and smiled. Who thought that he would meet a guy like him tonight from the safety of his bed? He had to tell Taryn about it.

_so what keeps you awake at this time of day?_

**Not much. Laying in bed and wondering about if jumping from a cliff right now, would be a reason for me to skip my exam.**

_what kind of exam?_

**Licensing exam.**

_you’re a med student?_

**An intern.**

_ah, so the last one?_

**Yeah. I really just wanna jump off a cliff.**

_don’t worry you’ve got it. i passed it few years ago and it’s not too bad._

Levi’s eyes grew big. What a coincidence that this guy was a doctor too. What were the odds?

**Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

_your’re welcome. i’m Nico, btw._

**I’m Levi.**

**Hey, how did you even get this number?**

_i met a girl at a bar._

**Oh.**

Levi’s heart sank. Of course. Of course he wasn’t –

_not like that._

_she was hilarious. we played a few rounds of darts and I told her that I’m starting my fellowship here soon. she’s an intern at the same hospital._

**Ohh. Which specialty?**

_ortho. can’t wait to work on some bones._

The two spent another hour texting each other until Levi eventually fell asleep with his phone in hand. The next few days, they texted almost non-stop whenever Levi was off. Today was the day Nico started his fellowship and somehow, Levi was excited and nervous with him.

“I hope he’ll have a great first day. A nice case. Maybe more than just a broken arm or something,” Levi said as he stared at his phone.

“You know that you’re basically hoping that someone gets hurt just so your boyfriend gets to have a cool case,” Casey teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“But you wish he was,” Taryn replied with a grin.

“Shut up you two. I don’t even know where he lives. Maybe he lives somewhere in New York? Or-or-or I don’t know, Texas!”

“You haven’t even asked him where he lives?” Dahlia asked confused

“Why would I? It’s not like he’d suddenly fall in love with me just because he knows where I live,” Levi muttered quietly. Why couldn’t he just meet guys like him here? In real life. And not just through the coincidence of mixed up numbers.

-

“Someone ask for an Ortho God?”

Levi was rolling his eyes before he turned around. _Ortho God_. Wow. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized one of the two new guys.

“Nico?!”

The fellow’s mouth gaped open in shock before he pulled himself together and put on a smirk.

“Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, maybe leave a comment? :) It's very appreciated.
> 
> If you have a prompt or sth, my tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
